Shuichi's Present
by Sariyuki
Summary: Happy birthday, Yuki!


Title: Shuichi's Present  
Author: Sariyuki  
Disclaimer: Gravitation is the creation of the great Maki Murakami. I don't own anything even though I'm dying to lay my hand on Yuki ... *coughs* 

------------------------------ 

It was unusual. 

So unusual that Yuki stared in disbelief at the sight that was presented before him. 

Shuichi was reading. A book. A very thick book. 

Yuki shook his head and blinked several times. Maybe he was still dreaming ... but no, the sight remained unchanged. Shuichi was on the couch, reading the book dilligently. A newspaper and a notepad was laying on the coffee table. At the moment, Shuichi was taking notes off the very thick book. 'Studying?' wondered Yuki. 'But he's left school, so he can't be studying.' 

'No,' thought Yuki. 'This is not a good sign.' 

Shuichi was never interested in reading. Not even reading the books that Yuki wrote. He was only vaguely interested in Yuki's work but not more than that. Sometimes, Shuichi would ask something like, "Yuki, did you really murder the main character in your last book? One of the make up crew was really upset about it. She told me she cried for two days after reading that book. You should stop making people cry, Yuki! It's not nice..." 

Yuki smirked at the memory. There was no way that Shuichi would adopt Yuki's reading habit. But, as always, Shuichi had never ceased to amaze him. Yuki was once again, left pondering what had got into Shuichi's head. 'Definitely a bad sign,' thought Yuki warily. And it was such a thick book too. 

Yuki decided that he didn't want to interfere with what Shuichi was doing. Maybe later. But now he badly needed his coffee before he could set for work. One more chapter to go and his work would be ready to be published. So, Yuki made himself a cup of long black coffee and returned to his study room. 

Meanwhile ... 

Shuichi finally looked up from the book he was indulged in. The rythm of Yuki's steady typing could be heard faintly but strangely reassuring in the living room. Shuichi sighed. He was frustrated. But even he knew 'frustrated' was an understatement. Shuichi wanted to scream his lung out or put on loud music and dance like crazy. But the prospect of being kicked on the butt and got thrown away from the apartment by Yuki weren't exactly nice. Shuichi stared across the living room. 'Two days ... Yuki's birthday is in two days time.' 

For the first time in Shuichi's life, he wished that he had paid more attention in school. 

The day turned into night. Yuki was still typing away. Occasionally, he'd stop to smoke his cigarette. He was almost done. Usually it would take longer than a day to finish the final chapter of his novel. Yuki wondered vaguely why he could work faster than he usually did. That was when he realised what it was. He hadn't got distracted. Not a single time. Yuki frowned. He looked at the time in his laptop screen. '7 pm and he hasn't knocked on my door yet.' 

Another hour gone by peacefully, Yuki looked up to see the clock on the wall. '8 pm and he hasn't dragged me out for dinner yet.' 

And yet another hour had gone when Yuki looked at the his watch. '9 pm. Is he dead or what?' 

This was so ridiculous that Yuki stopped wondering and got out from his room to check if indeed Shuichi was dead. 

Yuki went to the living room and found the other boy was fast asleep, curling in the couch. "Baka...," he muttered under his breath. 'He didn't even say goodnight to me.' 

Yuki took the limped body in his arms and carried it to his room. He didn't want Shuichi to get flu, wearing only an orange tank top and shorts, sleeping in the cold living room. Yuki shuddered at the memory when he had to take care of Shuichi one whole week when Shuichi had a very bad flu. Nursing Shuichi into health had taken up all his energy that he had lost 5 kilos in a week. Yuki was sure that nursing and fussing weren't exactly his strong points. 

The next day ... 

Yuki woke to find an empty spot beside him. Shuichi had left for work. Yuki sighed involuntary and got up from his bed. 

"Ring! Ring!" 

The sound of his phone set startled Yuki. He picked up the receiver. 

"Yuki! You're awake?" 

"Baka. How can I answer the phone if I'm still asleep?" 

Yuki heard Shuichi giggle and said, "Yuki, you're funny." 

"What is it, Shuichi? I can't chat all day. I'm busy," lied Yuki effortlessly. 

"Oh, sorry, Yuki... just want to tell you that I'm not coming home tonight. I'm going to stay in Hiro's house for the night. Is that okay with you?" 

'Of course it's not okay,' thought Yuki irritably. But what actually came from his mouth was, "Whatever. Anything else?" 

"No... that's all. Okay, then, I won't bother you any longer. Ja." 

Yuki put the receiver back. Things were definitely looking down for him today. Yuki sighed again and prepared himself to go to meet his editor. The deadline was actually still a week away but Yuki got nothing else to do. He printed out his work, put it in a black folder and set out. 

On the way home, Yuki bought several books from the bookstore, bought some beers and a pack of cigarettes from the local grocery. His head was pounding from migrain. He hadn't had meal since morning. By the time he arrived home, his head was aching like hell. He took some aspirin and went to lay down on the couch, cursing at his migrain. 'This must be the worst day in my f*cking entire life!' 

Several hours later ... 

Yuki cursed himself for not asking Shuichi why he wanted to spend the night in Hiro's house. Neither did he ask Shuichi when he'd come back. He took a sip from his can of beer and continued to read the book he just bought in the afternoon. 

A few minutes later, Yuki's train of thought was distracted again. He thought of calling Shuichi. But, 'No' he thought, quickly decided against it. 'Not neccessary,' he assured himself. He drank the whole can of beer and tossed the book aside. 'I guess I'd just go to bed early ...' 

The next day ... 

"Tadaima, Yuki!" 

Yuki looked up from his laptop monitor and heard the rustling noise in the living room. He counted to five. 'One, two, three, four, fi-' 

The door was burst opened by a pink bundle of energy and in a blur Yuki was glomped. "YU~KI!" 

"I miss you!" 

Yuki tried to shove Shuichi away in vain. He finally resigned and positioned Shuichi comfortably in his lap. 

"So what's up, Shuichi?" 

Shuichi smiled widely and retrieved a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here is a present for you." 

"A present? What for?" 

"Yuki," Shuichi tousled Yuki's hair. "Why do you always forget your birthday?" 

"Oh," was all Yuki could muster. 'So that's why he's been acting weird.' 

Shuichi nudged Yuki, "Go on. Read it." 

Yuki unfolded the paper and began to read. He frowned slightly but continued to read anyway. The frown became more apparent. 

Shuichi sighed, "I didn't make a very good present, did I?" 

Yuki waved the paper in front of Shuichi's face, "I can't understand any of this. What the hell is this?" 

Shuichi pouted, "Well, you see ... I was trying to compose a song for you. In English." 

Yuki stared, "You call this English? I thought it was Greek or something." 

"Hey, I looked up the dictionary and all that. I even asked Hiro to help me with it," Shuichi defended himself. 

'So that's what the thick book was, a dictionary.' Yuki smirked. "Are you sure it was an English dictionary?" 

Shuichi protested, "Yuki, you're mean! Even I can read the title, you know." 

Yuki smirked in delight. He always enjoyed torturing Shuichi. "Don't you get English lesson in school?" 

"Well, yes ... but I was never good in English," admitted Shuichi shyly. 

"I bet," said Yuki mercilessly. "And Hiro's no good too, is he?" 

"Oh, no. You're wrong. Hiro's favourite lesson was English, beside Music, that is," explained Shuichi enthusiastically. "But, you see, last night he got a call from Ayaka-chan, so he kind of forgetting why I was there." 

Yuki restrained himself from laughing, "I see ..." 

"Well, you know, Shuichi ... you'd better tell me in Japanese what's all this about. I couldn't make out any of the sentences." 

Shuichi's eyes went wider, "Is it really that bad?" 

"Yes," told Yuki as tactfully as he could. "Zero talent, as I always said." 

"Yu~ki ...," pleaded Shuichi. "I was hoping to surprise you with that." 

"Well," said Yuki, still amused. "I was surprised alright, with your stupidity." 

"Yuki!" Shuichi hit Yuki's chest repeatedly. "You're the cruellest bastard I've ever met!" 

Shuichi sulked. He thought he was going to impress Yuki with his English version of his newest song. He wanted to dedicate the song for Yuki. It's due for release next month. He wanted to give a surprise to Yuki but all that was in vain. He even wasted his money to buy the dictionary. And Yuki didn't even appreciate all his effort. Not a slightest bit. 

Yuki knew he couldn't stand Shuichi sulking around. So he said, "Hey, tell you what, I'll help you out with this." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll help you to make my present," explained Yuki patiently. 

"Help? How?" 

"Well... you can tell me the thing you wrote in Japanese and I'll write them down in English. How about that?" 

Shuichi stared in disbelief, "Really? You want to do that for me?" 

Yuki sighed, "Yes." 

"Ah, sugoi!" Shuichi got up from Yuki's lap and jumped in joy. "Let's start then!" 

"Wait," said Yuki. 

"What?" 

"Aren't you forgetting something important, Shuichi?" 

"Hm? What am I forgetting?" 

"Baka. Where's my birthday kiss?" 

Shuichi laughed and leaned forward to kiss Yuki lightly on the lips, "There." 

"Is that all?" 

Shuichi giggled and tousled Yuki's hair again, "You'll get much more than that after we finish this thing." 

Yuki smirked, "Is that a promise?" 

"Yes," answered Shuichi with a mischievous grin on his face. "It's part of your present too." 

"Ah," replied Yuki in understanding. A satisfied smirk was plastered on his face. "Let's get to work then." 

Yuki couldn't wait to get the next part of his birthday present. 


End file.
